In the 1980s, with the development of encoding and information compression technologies and with the rapid development of a digital network, a video conference system starts to enter the market. A first set of international standards about the video conference system, that is, H.320, is not approved until the early 1990s, and therefore, a problem of compatibility between products of different brands is solved, and a video conference system based on a traditional telecommunication network, such as an integrated services digital network (Integrated Services Digital Network, “ISDN” for short) becomes a mainstream of a market of video conference products. In the middle and late 1990s, an Internet protocol (Internet Protocol, “IP” for short) network technology becomes mature. An IP network develops into an important network platform for global communication. In 1998, the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) announces H.323 video conference standards based on the IP network, making research and application directions of the video conference system turn to development based on the IP network.
Therefore, the video conference system, especially a video conference system based on the H.323 video conference standards, is applied more and more extensively with the rapid development of the IP network. Sectors such as governments, armies, and enterprises generally deploy their own video conference systems, so as to improve conference efficiency, and lower conference costs.
In recent years, a telepresence technology is put forward in a video conference market, and becomes a hotspot in the market rapidly. With the telepresence technology, you walk into an ordinary conference room, sit on a chair, and talk cheerfully and humorously with participants next to you. If you are not told that the participants next to you are thousands of miles away, you are hardly aware of that. The participants next to you are at another end of a network, but their images are displayed on a display device of the conference room in a format of a size of a real person. Each action and expression are captured and fully revealed, and you do not feel uncomfortable and abnormal at all. A video image in the size of a real person, an ultra high definition image effect, a perfect combination of an audio system with a sense of space and the environment create an atmosphere that you are in one conference room with a person you are talking to who is far away.
A set of complete telepresence system generally needs to be formed by a proper conference room, a power supply and a network channel with a high bandwidth, an independent wall, a table, chairs, lighting, a video display device, a control device, and an audio device. Compared with a traditional conference system, the telepresence system has its own unique advantages. Besides saving travel expenses, conference quality is greatly improved, and telepresence overcomes a plane and unauthentic effect of a traditional video conference, to make a conference more natural and improve the conference efficiency.
With upgrading of the display device of the telepresence system, both a screen size and a border size of the display device change. Using a new display device with a narrow border to perform image stitching better facilitates enhancing of user experience. In addition, an overlapping area between two cameras may be removed by using an algorithm, which makes images output by the two cameras more consistent. However, the prior art brings forward a problem of how to perform image adjustment in a case where a user updates a device, to obtain an optimal display effect, but does not involve how to obtain and transmit information used for the image adjustment.